A Story of a life
by BlackHood2099
Summary: When a person is fighting for something and they don't know what they are looking for, they realize a lot of important things and people. A guy named Marcus holds a secret that will keep him fighting forever, or at least that's what he thought before he met a girl.
1. Chapter 1: The beggining

Story of a life

Marcus POV:

My name is Marcus. My life was always full of different types of surprises I wish I didn't get or the occasional life threatening situation. One of the things I do for a living is kill people that commit crimes that compromise the free will of a person, this life style has more to it though. There's this group called the assassins. They safeguard humanity's free will by killing those that would take it away, like the assassin's century old enemy the knights Templar. The Templars want order, peace, and control. They achieve this by dulling the human mind to understand what they want you to understand and to make you believe what they want you to believe. The assassins decided that they would take a stand against them. This was all the way back in the third crusade and has been fought all the way into the modern day world of 2013. I'm one of these assassins. I joined the assassin order back in the year 2008. Sense then I can easily say that I've seen more than the average person. I can't give myself an average number of how many people I have killed in the span of six years but I can still tell my self that it is a lot. Right now I'm after a man that goes by the name of Hunter James Bobby. He owns an underground human trafficking corporation in the outskirts of Manhattan New York. Which isn't much to go on other than a general area but something is better than nothing I suppose. I run through the street I was in heading towards the Hudson River where I got my latest lead that Hunter was at the docks bringing in his latest prizes. I get to 111th Avenue Where, when I peak around the corner, I can clearly see the docks. I see several boats but not the one I'm looking for so I run to 49th street where there are floors of apartments. I climb up the walls to the roof to get a better view of the docks. I find a yacht where men are forcing woman to get into cars. I climbed down and hid behind a crate near the yacht with clear view of the woman's faces now. There was about 20 woman and 16 4 door cars. There was a man at the entrance to the yacht (a stocky thug like guy with greased back hair), A guy standing about 40 feet away near one of the crates watching the woman and groping them every once in a while as they trudge by (I'll make sure to slit his throat before I he touches another woman). Then there was one last guy Near the farthest car with a silenced gun who seemed to be making sure that the woman were getting in the cars. One woman tried to run away but before she even got passed the cars the third man shot her in her head with her head instantly breaking apart like it was split in half spraying blood and creating pools of blood on the street before she hit the ground. The third man gave one disgusted look at the other woman and they instantly started hurrying in the cars. I quietly crouched and walked to the man with the gun. I got to hide right on the drivers side of the car before he looked behind him. He huffed then went back to watch the woman. I then quickly moved to the passengers side of the car just as he grew more suspicious I pulled out my hidden blade, while using my other hand to cover his mouth, pushed the blade into his middle back area. The blade didn't puncture straight through his body so there wasn't a lot of blood before I retracted my blade. But the wound still looking someone had shot him and then opened up the wound to make him suffer (guilty as charged). Some of the woman saw me. I put my index finger to my lips to usher them to stay quiet. They complied and I pulled my hood up and moved to the guy near the crate. He was constantly staring and groping the woman so I took the opportunity to pull out my hidden blade and stab him in the throat. Before I pulled it out I twisted it and pushed the blade to the side to cut his head almost completely off. Veins and arteries protruded form his neck and blood splattered at least an area of 3 feet on the side of the crate. I pulled the man to the side and moved to the final thug. He wasn't facing the door so I had to think of another way to kill him. I pulled a throwing knife out and prepared to throw it. I threw the knife and the man barely had time to notice before the knife hit his solar plexus cutting his breath short and causing him to fall gasping for air and bleeding all over the deck. I ran to the woman and told them to go as far away from here as possible. When they ran out of my sight I proceeded into the yacht.


	2. Chapter 2: Things that go wrong

Chapter 2: Things that go wrong.

Marcus POV:

In the yacht it was like a hall way that had doors on the walls that led to different rooms. I had no idea which room Hunter was in. By the look of the yacht from the outside I assumed that Hunter would be in the room at the highest point of the boat, which was about three floors. One of the doors opened so I hide in the closest room I could get the room was empty, my plan was to just neutralize anyone in the room but this was much easier. I went to the door a looked out the peephole and saw six men that had come out. They must have heard something because they slowly walked this way with guns aimed. I quickly looked around me and I saw that there was a vent that I could crawl through in the corner closest to the outer wall. I ran to it a pushed the vent up so that I could climb in. I managed to close the vent just as the six men walked in with guns. I would have to remember these people if I plan to get out of here alive. I crawled through the vents until I hit an end point where the vent shot straight up. I took this as a good way to get to the top floor and climbed to the top. When I reached the top there was a section that cut off it three directions. I picked the one straight ahead, as I crawled I saw a vent that I could get out off that would leave me in one of the hallways in the top floor, I knew that Hunter was close now. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and when I opened them the world seemed to be in a blue shade a perfect gold trail led me down the hallway and to the right (this is called eagle vision, this basically makes it so that you can find out where anyone is by literally lighting up the trail or by marking him/her so that you can find him/her). I ran up the hallway and to the right where I immediately ran into two men with guns. I punched the man in front of me which caused him to grab at his throat where I then kicked his knee inward causing it to shatter which gave me time to use him as a human shield when the other man tried to shoot me but just succeeded in shooting the other man. I pushed the dead man aside and ran to the other guy, the man raised his fist to hit me but I blocked his arm with my forearm and head butted him. This caused him to recoil back where I jumped up and missile kicked him sending him 5 feet backward. I quickly got up with the blood from the man's broken nose on my forehead. The man got up and ran like a mad man. Right as he got to me I side stepped, grabbed the back of his head and kicked his shins which smashed his face onto the floor, all the while caving his face in and creating a pool of blood and bone which covered the area of about 2 feet. By then more men were coming so I quickly ran down the hallway using my eagle vision which led me to a doorway that was made of bronze. I opened the door and casually walked in. When I walked in to the room I saw that someone was sleeping in the bed with the confuter covering their body. I locked the door behind me and proceeded to the side of the bed. I didn't know for sure if this was Hunter under the confuter so when I got close enough I pulled the covers off of the person. Hunter was not there, but a manikin was there curled up to look like someone was sleeping, he had known I was going to be here. The next thing I know there is a searing pain in the back of my head and everything goes black. I wake up and all around me there is an inferno. Hunter must have set the yacht on fire after I was knocked unconscious. I looked for a window but found nothing so I did the next best thing and ran through the door. The hallway didn't fare any better then the room I just ran out of, the walls were starting to crumble now and my path out of here was slowly closing. I ran down the hallway as fast as can vaulting and jumping over burning obstacles as they fell in front and around me, weaving in and out of different hallways before I found my opening. There at the end of this last hallway was a window but I didn't have much time to get to it because the ceiling right in front of it was about to collapse. I ran hard towards the window a broke my way through just as the ceiling collapsed cutting my calf as I fell 30 feet. When I made contact with the ground I shoulder rolled to lesson the force of the impact but my leg felt like someone had tried to put it through a wood chipper. Blood was starting to pour out of the wound now and the end of the ship was about 60 feet away. I tried to run but just ended limping at a jogging pace. When I got to the edge I could feel the flames tingle on my skin so I just fell off the edge and into the water. I struggled to get to the surface my leg both bleeding and throbbing. I reached the docks, beaten, bloody, and with my clothes torn and singed and pulled myself up to lay myself on the docks. I got one good look at the inferno that consumed the yacht before blacking out again.


	3. Chapter 3: I meet a girl

Chapter 3: I meet a girl

Marcus POV:

I wake up in a camp of some kind in the middle of the woods. I'm in a tent that seems to be made of some kind of tuff wool because I couldn't hear the wind or anything outside. I look over at my leg and see that it is patched up in a bandage. For some reason I was completely naked. I get up but my leg gives way beneath me and I fall back down. My cloths and a splint are next to me. I quickly get dressed on the floor and rap the splint around my leg which helps me to stand but reduces me to limp. I pull up my hood and slightly open the tent. I see girls walking around with bows and arrows. They didn't appear to be much older or younger then he was. They ranged between 12 year olds to 17 year olds. When the majority of them are away from the tent he was in the crouched and moved out of the tent. I moved to where there was a path of high grass that looped around the camp. About 50 yards away from the loop of high grass were wolves, that were completely white. They were sniffing low to the ground as if suspicious of something, I stop and lay low to the ground until they go about there business. There was no way I was going to get passed those wolves, not in the state I was in. I then thought of something that completely confused me. How is it that dozens of wolves were just prowling the border of the camp when there were girls they could make prey off of, they must have tamed them some how. That means that I can't underestimate them. I'll find there leader and hold them hostage until I am safely outside of camp then I'll be on my way. I used eagle vision and saw there was the tent about 100 yards away from me if I were to straight run and double that if I go by grass. There were only 4 girls by the grass that I could Neutralize but it would take longer to get to the tent which gave the camp more time to possibly spot him the bodies. I take my chances and move to the closest girl. She was facing me but didn't notice me as I crouched and moved in front of her. I lunged out putting one hand over her mouth and the other around her neck. I squeezed and held it until she was unconscious, I wasn't trying to kill them, just neutralize them. I pull her into the grass and took her bow and arrows then looked around to make sure I wasn't spotted, then I move to the next girl. She was facing the camp but was wearing some type of armor that wouldn't give me enough time to choke her like the first girl. I lunged out but this put one hand to her mouth and punched her in the back of her head hard enough to render her unconscious and pulled her to the grass. The rest of the girls were far away enough where I could easily move past them. I managed to get to the leaders tent and drew the bow I stole from the girl earlier. Then I moved into the tent and aimed it directly at the first girl I saw. She was blonde and about 12 maybe 14 years old. She was sitting on a pelt made from lions fur and was petting a deer. She didn't look so surprised to see me but I didn't let that throw me off. I ordered her to get up and get in front of me at the entrance of the tent but she didn't comply. I drew my bow to make my point clear but she still didn't comply. Another girl entered the tent and said WHAT ARE YOU DOING! So I moved behind the leader and crouched behind her so she was in the view of the other girl just as she drew her bow.

Thalia POV:

WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I said when I saw some boy aim an arrow at the girls head. I drew my bow but he moved behind her and crouched so I didn't have a good shot. I didn't know who this boy was, he didn't look any older than me, about 16 years old. I tried to get a better view by moving to the left or right but he would move in sync. Why are you here, I asked? I waited about a minute before he answered. I want to know a couple of things, he said. And what would those be, I retorted? I guess he realized that I was a greater threat to him because he shifted aim from the girl to me. First, I want to know who you are, then I want to know how I got here, lastly I want to know where my equipment is he said. I moved closer and he drew his bow back a little further. That isn't up to me to tell you I said. Then what, am I supposed to ask this girl who won't say or do anything even though I had her at arrow point, he said. He shifted his gaze to the girl for a moment to emphasize who he meant. The girl then stood up and said, Thalia lower your weapon, I'll answer this boy's questions. I hesitated but eventually lowered my bow. He never even blinked, just kept the bow trained on me. How did I get here, he asked. The girl answered, We found you at the docks bloodied and beaten we would have left you there but you were the only one at the yacht when it burst into flames, we needed you for answers. And you automatically thought that I would just give you the answers right, he asked? I turned to the girl and asked, why didn't I know about him. The girl answered, you would have been informed due time but right now he needed to recover and as for the boy's question I didn't think you would retaliate this way. You thought wrong, he said. Were is my equipment he asked? In this tent the girl said. Just as she said a pile of knives and other equipment appeared out of nowhere. He didn't seem convinced. Kick it to me, he said. I don't think he believed they were real, I guess I was a test to see if it was. I walked over to his equipment and kicked theme over to him. were he put on a set of holsters for throwing knives and daggers. But one piece of equipment seemed strange to me. There was this pair of blades that he strapped to his wrist, and the flick of the wrist they protruded from his wrist in a gauntlet like strap. At another flick of the wrist the blades retracted. He picked up the bow again and aimed it at me. The girl then stood up and faced him, he was alarmed by this and pointed the bow at her but she laid one finger to his forehead and froze. The girl then walked over to me and said, he seems to be more trouble then we thought. I said yeah, but how could he possibly help any of us. The girl said, I think the gods have bigger plans for him and us go to the rest of the huntresses and tell them he is awake. Yes Artemis, and I walked out of the tent.


	4. Chapter 4: Plans with a Huntress

Chapter 4: Plans with a huntress

Marcus POV:

The last thing I saw was that girl getting up and walking over to me. She touched my forehead and it was like I some how froze, literally. Then I'm still looking at the girl but I can't hear, feel, or smell anything. I tried to move my arms or my legs but they wouldn't listen to me. I look over to the other girl. For the first time sense this started I analyzed what she looks like. She had black hair which fell to her shoulders, She wore a leather jacket and boots. She also wore dark grey jeans. She may have been a couple inches shorter than me at least but she had that look that warned me to stay clear or she'll beat me to my knees if she needed to. She was talking to the other girl by the looks of it. I didn't know what they were talking about though. What was it that the other girl called her? Thalia? That must be her name. I'll have to play my cards right if I want to get out of here. The one girl said that she needed me for information. Which means that she'll have to let me go eventually. When she lets me free I'll get information myself and see who these people are. That will make it easier for me to get out of here. The girl named Thalia leaves the tent, leaving me with the other girl. She binds my hands together so that I can't go anywhere and leaves.

Thalia POV:

I walk out of the tent waiting for Artemis for about a half a minute. When Artemis came out I made my way to her side to walk with her. Are you sure he won't it's ok to leave him open for escape like that I asked? He won't, I have a feeling he'll appear different for us when we go back she said. I don't know, he has strange equipment that I haven't seen before I said. I have she said. It made me uneasy when she said that. We walked to the center of camp where I glanced at some girls caring for the two girls that that boy harmed. They both have bruises around their necks along with several other scrapes and bruises from being dragged around. How he managed to do this with out us noticing sooner was beyond me. We stopped at the center of camp and called all the girls to gather around for a meeting. While Artemis and I stood up the rest of the huntresses sat down on their knees. After everyone had settled down Artemis spoke. We have someone here that knows what happened at the yacht in the Manhattan docks, he will stay here for the time being until we get the information we need Artemis said. What will we actually do with him ounce he gives us what we need one girl asked. I stepped in at this point and said we will give him a drink that will take away the memories he will have of the time he spends here, this way there is no way he can find us when we're done. All the girls nodded in agreement. Artemis steps in and says we will need to take precautions though, he is dangerous for his age and doesn't seem to care writher or not either one of us gets hurt. With this in mind I'll assign someone to keep a careful eye on him until we are done with him. Artemis looks to all the girls who don't seem to excided for any of them to watch the boy. Eventually they look to me as if I was voted the job. I gave them all a glare for this but grudgingly accepted the job. After that Artemis sent the huntresses to their remaining jobs and sent me to the boy.

Marcus POV:

I've been frozen for about a half hour and was starting to get pissed off. That was until the girl named Thalia walked back in the tent. She had some pouch in her hand. She opened the bag and pulled out some vile with purple liquid and poured it into my mouth for me to drink. All of a sudden I fall to the ground on my hands and knees. She's just looking down at me like I'm some kind of bug. I picked myself up and sat down properly cross-legged on the floor. For the first time sense she made me drink that purple liquid we make eye contact. I found myself staring at the way her bangs laid down on her face perfectly. What are you staring at she asked. I quickly stood up and said nothing, just bringing myself back to. She looked me in the eyes for a moment and told me to walk with her. We walked out of the tent and I finally got a good look at the camp we were in. There were several tents set up about 45 yards away from each other and an area where girls of different ages were practicing archery with bullet point accuracy. This is what's happening, through out your time here you'll be watched and cared for, you can't talk to any of the girls accept for me and my leader and your equipment will have to stay in our hands until you leave, understand Thalia asks? What exactly makes you think I'm staying here to let any of you take care of me or any of the other shit you said I asked? She instantly stopped cold in her tracks and glared at me. (with tried patience) Another thought you should keep in mind is that we don't appreciate cursing so _don't do it. _Understand Thalia asked? I just stare at her and node my head. Secondly you are staying here, our leader would like to ask you a few questions Thalia said. Hey speaking of you...leader, why does she look like she's only about 12 years old or younger. Thalia sighs and says she's not. I looked at her confused but kept walking with her. We walked past a tent that had all kinds of weapons but manly bows and arrows. In the midst of it all I saw my hidden blades (which Thalia had taken when her leader froze me). I begin to walk towards it but Thalia stops me. Didn't you listen to me she asks? I said your equipment has to stay in our hands, which means you can't have them yet. I pull free of her grasp and say. Look, I don't care about what any of you have to do, but I had my own business on that yacht and it didn't involve any you alright. I'm going to take my equipment and see your precious leader so that you can leave me alone and so that I can leave. If you have a problem with that, consult your leader she'll probably think of something. Thalia stares at me angrily and says. You have no idea what you almost got yourself into boy, if we hadn't pulled you out you would have died, you could be at least grateful for that, and the least you could do after that is answer a couple of questions or is your mind not capable of it. I stare at her and simply nod to her to lead me the way. I'll be back for my equipment later anyway even if I have to sneak in there and take it back.


	5. Chapter 5: A date

Chapter 5: A date.

Marcus POV:

I was still pretty mad that my equipment had been taken away. I knew it was something I would have to deal with because I don't feel like trying to kill a camp full of girls that are trained with bows and arrows with the accuracy that could strip a fly of it's wings 30 feet away. Thalia and I walk to the border of the ring that surrounds the camp. The wolfs instantly move out of her way but snarl at me. Harsh I say. She looks back at me for a second then proceeds to lead me. We stop in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees but has enough space for light to shine through. I look around and find that girl sitting cross-legged in the middle of the clearing, Thalia does the same then tells me to do the same. When we're all seated the girl asks me, do you know who I am? I reply no. The girl says my name is Artemis. In my head I'm thinking that that is kind of strange for a girl to be named after a goddess. A couple minutes go by and Artemis is staring at me. What? I say. Thalia and her raise an eyebrow at me. Do you understand what that means? She asks. That means you have a very convenient name. I say. She shifts in her spot. There is so much that you don't understand. She says. I lean closer so that they can hear me clearly. I could say the same for the both of you. I say. They look at each other again. What happened at the yacht. Artemis asks. I don't know, I was there for my personal business and I was jumped when I came to the yacht was on fire and Hunter was gone. Why were you there to begin with she asks. That, is none of your concern. I say. Thalia narrows her eyes at me. What happened to the girls on the yacht? Artemis asks. I don't know, I set them free and continued with my business when they were beyond my sight. I say. I ask What do you plan to do with me when you have the information that you need? Give you your equipment and send you on your way, but first I need you to do something for me. Artemis said. Thalia then looks at Artemis and then to me and nods her head. What, what do you need me to do? I ask. Go with Thalia, she will tell you all you need to know Artemis said. I guessed that Thalia already knew what was happening so I decided to trust her for now. Thalia gets up to leave and I follow. Who are you people exactly? I ask. Thalia says. We are huntresses, we hunt for creatures that most wouldn't try to kill. Like what I ask. You'll see eventually she says. We walk towards the tent with all the equipment and I instantly grab my hidden blades and secure them to my wrists. When I test to see if they still function I notice that she is staring at my blades while she grabs canteens and a bow and quiver full of strange silver looking arrows. What? I ask. She looks away and says, nothing. I just accept it and grab my other equipment like my hood, my throwing knives, and my poison darts.

Thalia POV:

I was done grabbing my weapons and I expected to give him a range of new weapons but before I could say a word he started grabbing equipment. One in particular grabbed my attention, the wrist blade things he had on his wrists earlier. They seemed simple enough but still seemed to intrigue me. What he asked. I looked away and said nothing, but I wanted to know where he got those. After we got our weapons he pulled up his hood which seemed weird to me seeing as to how it is unnecessary but I didn't push it and walked off. Artemis knows you know more than you expect us to believe so she decided have you help me find someone. And why would I help you he asked. Because I think you're looking for the same thing we are I said. He looked at me for a couple moments and nodded his head. I guessed he decided that we had a common interest and that he will cooperate for now. We go off into the woods with all of our equipment. I tell him that we need to go to where the yacht was in order to find him. I know he says. We're walking In the woods and none of us says a word. I can tell he doesn't want to be hear but the silence was making things awkward so I asked. Where did you get those blades at? He looks down at his wrists and asks. These? Yeah I said. He took a moment to think like he was deciding on writher or not I would understand what he was going to say. I got these from a group he said. What group I ask? Not one you'll need to worry about for now he said. Why not? It's not some cult or anything is it? I ask. NO he says (a little to loudly). We keep walking until it's about 10:30 at night so it's dark out. We set up camp in the woods and he starts a fire. He goes into his pack and pulls out ration like containers. Here, he says to me while handing me one of the containers along with a plastic fork. He opens his ration and starts eating. Don't you pray? I ask him. No, why would I do that? he asks. To give thanks for the food you have and for your day I say. Look I don't have any problems about people who pray to people in the sky but I don't feel as though I should be obligated to do the same when that's not a normal thing for me. He says. What do you believe in? I ask. He pauses and says. There are just things that you wouldn't believe or understand if I told you. I glare at him and ask. You don't think I'm capable of understanding something that would be hard to believe and understand? I could say the same for you too. He looks to me. Like what he asks. You wouldn't believe or understand if I told you I say.

Marcus POV:

You wouldn't believe or understand if I told you Thalia says. I stare at her for a moment. Smart ass. I say. It's late out now and the stars are seen perfectly. What if you knew something bad was going to happen, like something really bad was going to happen but you decide to not tell people because you know they won't believe you and you know that the means to stop it would cost a price? I ask. he looks out into the night sky for a minute and asks. What kind of price would you have to pay in order to stop it? I say. I don't know, the world, your life, the lives of someone you love. It seems to get worse and worse all the time. She looks at me so that we make eye contact. Do _you _know something bad is going to happen? She asks. She focuses more on me. What is it? She asks. I sigh that's one of the things that you wouldn't believe me about. She looks away. Do you know much about this hunter your after? She asks. Yes I say. He owns an underground human trafficking business in New York, he's been shipping women around at docks for a while. I didn't tell her more so that she wouldn't keep asking questions later. She pulled out a map. By the map we were only about 8 miles away from New York so we should make it there by tomorrow. After we looked at the map she went to her tent and I slept outside for the night. We would have a long day to deal with in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to know each other

Chapter #6: Getting to know each other better .

Marcus POV:

In the morning (around 5:00 am) Thalia and I packed up our stuff and continued to move toward the city. 8 miles goes by pretty quickly, but it was pretty awkward because nobody said anything. We get to the city around 7:00 in the morning. We should make our way to the docks where the yacht was, from there we can get a better idea about what happened I said. She nods in agreement and we make our way into an alleyway. In the middle of the alleyway I run up the wall and grab a ledge. About halfway up the wall I stop when I hear. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? she asks me from the ground. I look down to her and say. If we run there from the rooftops we'll cross half the distance it's better this way. Don't you know how to climb? All she does is give me this look that told me does it look like I know how to climb. After about a minute I jump down. Your crazy, who just goes and climbs walls and runs over rooftops she says. Someone who doesn't have a lot of time to spend and wants to get to places quickly, you know if you want I could teach you. I offered. She looks at me then the wall which was about 30feet tall. I don't think so she says. She begins to walk away through the alleyway. Wait, I say. I run to catch up with her. Why don't you think you can do this, if your discouraged it's easier than you think, just...try it. I say She looks at me for a couple of minutes to think then says. Fine, I'll try. I run over to a near by wall and call her over. Alright, first were going to learn how to hang. First grab a ledge and suspend yourself but keep your elbows bent. I say. I grab a ledge on the wall and suspend myself about 5 feet to show her. I say, then you want to plant your feet on the wall next to each other but keep your knees spread apart. I plant my feet on the wall and spread my knees. I nod my head to the wall to tell her to try. She grabs the a ledge on the wall with her elbows bent and plants her feet on the wall with her knees spread. Very good, I say. now to climb an important tip is to keep your body close to the wall so that it will be easier to pull yourself up. Try putting your foot on another ledge and push up with that leg while reaching up and grabbing another ledge that's higher with the opposite hand. She does as I said and moves up 4 feet. I climb up to her and tell her to climb up about 6 more feet. She looks down and asks. Don't you think we're high enough already? I look down then at her confused, we're only like 9 feet up the wall I say. She looked a little desperate but agreed to move up, she climbs up to the roof which surprised me speaking as to how she didn't want to go higher than 9 feet up a second before. she climbs over the edge and onto the roof. I do the same when I catch up with her. Now was that so hard I asked? She looks over the edge and says slowly. Nope. I took mental note of the way she acted but didn't address it then and there. We should head South West, on the rooftops we'll get there in half the time. She nods and we run together. Most of the buildings are interconnected, she avoids the ones with the gaps between them. I take mental note of that too.

Thalia POV:

What kind of person just goes up and runs up walls and over rooftops like this guy, I think to myself. When he ran up the wall I didn't want to climb it, but I also didn't want to admit to him that I was scared of heights so when I got on the wall and he told me to climb up some more I just decided to climb the rest of the way up to get it over with. Next thing I know we're running on rooftops. I purposely avoided the gaps. Thank the gods that these buildings are for the most part interconnected. While we're running I notice him. I can tell he has much more experience from the way he's running and vaulting over objects and he jumps over the gaps sometimes having to grab the edge and pull himself up. Eventually we stop. From where we stopped I could see the entire dock. Something was bothering me so I asked. What's your name? He looks over to me for a second and asks. Why do you care? I say one, you know my name, two, it'll make for better communication if we're on a first name basis. He crouches down and looks over the docks for a minute and says. Marcus, my name is Marcus. I crouch next to him and say. Alright Marcus, what happened before you entered the yacht? When I was on this rooftop I saw some men unloading women into cars. I knew that before I could get to Hunter I would need to kill the men and free the woman. I look to him and Ask. You killed the men? Yes he says. Do you know where the woman ran to I ask. no he says. I entered the yacht after all the men were killed and the woman were out of sight. We hear a noise in the alleyway next to the building we were standing on. We walk over and look over the edge and see a guy getting mugged by three other men. Marcus looks to me and says I need to help him. Before I could say anything he drops down the alleyway. I thought he was mad dropping 30 feet but he landed perfectly on his feet in a kneeling position. I climb down and step on to a padio overlooking what was happening to watch but don't interfere. This would be a good time to see what Marcus was capable of.

Marcus POV:

I land in a kneeling position and stand up looking at the men. They notice me and stop beating on the victim to look at me. You may want to give the man everything you took from him and go away I say. One of the men takes a couple steps closer to me and says. WHAT THE FUCK, you better get the fuck outa here before I brake my foot all up in your ass BOY. I'm not going anywhere I say and kick a pipe near the man. The man looks at the pipe then at his friends and says. Do you see this motherfucker, talking to me like that, walk-in all up in here the way he is like he owns the goddamn place. His friends nod and smiles cruelly. I think it's best I show him how to respect ya know? He walks over to me and I smile under my hood. He gets to me and throws a punch trying to hit my face but I grab his arm straight out and hit the elbow with the forearm of my other arm instantly snapping his arm, all the while rapping my right arm around his neck and holding the back of his head from under his arm with my left arm. I push his head fore-ward and squeeze his neck until I start to hear a cracking sound then I let go and falls to the ground. Another man runs at me to tackle me but I side step and punch him in the head as he runs by making him stagger and fall. He gets back up and runs at me throwing punches. I dodge and block three punches then bring my leg up and bring it down on his leg which shatters on impact. Then I grab his head and bring my knee to his face, blood pouring from his mouth and nose. When he staggers back I sweep behind him, rap my arms around his waist, lift him up and lean back fast until his head smacks into the pavement, leaving his skull bleeding in the alleyway. I quickly get up and wait for the other guy to run at me but he just stands there in shock then reaches into his pockets pulls out the money he stole and throws it at the guy he mugged and runs. I run over to the guy and help him up. He was black with a black eye and broken glasses, and a bloody nose. I also help him pick up his money. Uh, thanks for your help man I would have died if you hadn't come in he says. Don't mention it, I wouldn't let something like this slip past me I say. He thanks me one more time then runs off. Thalia climbs down and runs over to me.

Thalia POV:

Marcus, I've never seen anyone fight like that. How did you know how to fight like that? I asked. He stops to consider what to say and says. My dad and I are part of this group and they taught me. Are they dead I ask? They will be if someone doesn't call 911 Marcus says. I look at him for a minute, in his hood he seemed more laid back. Not the kind of guy who would break your arms and necks the way he did to these thugs. Here, lets go to the docks he says. Alright, I say. We run over to the docks where the yacht used to be.


	7. Chapter 7: The clues that guide us

Chapter #7: The clues.

Thalia POV:

Marcus and I ran to the docks. I look at him remembering the way he had fought those thugs in the alleyway. He was fluid but brutal, with every move he made it countered the move of his opponent which meant that he could adjust to his opponents. It also tells me that is fighting goes mostly based off of what he knows about the body, which by the looks of what he did seemed to be a lot. We jog to the spot where the yacht once was and stop. He looks over the water where the burning yacht was and the next thing I know his eyes change from a hazel color to a bright blue color that almost seemed to glow. MARCUS! YOUR EYES. I say. he looks to me a little confused then processing what I said says. It's ok, my eyes are able to do this fine, it allows me to see...specific things a little better than the average person. I ask. What can you possibly see that I can't see? He looks back to the spot where the yacht used to be and says. You would be surprised at the things that my eyes can see while they're like this. I'm still confused but take his word for it and moved to where Artemis found Marcus unconscious. Going based off what Artemis told me Marcus jumped off the ship with and injured leg and some how managed to swim over to the closest extending dock. Looking closer to the boards I can see claw like marks that he may have made getting on the dock. He ran to me (his eyes looked back to normal but that would have to be something that I would have to ask him about later) and stopped about a half a yard from where I was kneeling and says. I found foot prints moving North but the trail is faded and I lost it. I get up and ask. How, you stood there looking at the ground all the while not moving until you ran over to me. He grunts and says. I told you, you would be surprised at what my eyes can see while. He stopped himself mid sentence and looked away like he may have said to much of something. It doesn't matter, we have a lead he said. I stood there for a moment and said. Alright, so you say he went North but that only gives us a direction, not a location, so what we'll need to do is contact a couple of people. He shifts a little in his spot and asks. What kind of people are you planning to contact? Some friends that I know. I say. He holds his arm out across giving me the lead the way kind of gesture so we start walking.

Marcus POV:

I kept an eye on Thalia. She was inquisitive, the way she would ask questions about me or what I was doing or about to do. She began to strike me as the kind of person who likes to know a little something about the people that she works with. I didn't want to tell her about my eagle vision. That is a skill taught in the assassin's creed brotherhood and I wasn't about to go and tell her all of my deepest, darkest secrets. Still she is a good person. When we're walking I look over and notice how she keeps a hand at her right thigh while she walks. Maybe as a safety precaution? I'm not sure but for some reason she interested me. She glances over in my direction and I look forward. I look from the corner of my eye and see that she noticed something and looks to me. What were looking at Marcus? She asks. I make a quick lie. I was wondering where your weapon was, I mean you saw the thugs back there and you know about the burning yacht so I just kind of thought that you would have a weapon with you. She looks me up and down and asks. Where are _your_ weapons, I don't see anything on you? She asks. I roll up my sleeves and reveal my hidden blades. She looks at them for a moment then to me and asks. How do they work? I didn't expect her to question my weapons so I paused. I lean the blade closer to her so that she could get a better look at it. You see this ring on my ring finger? She nods. When I rap my fingers around the wire connecting it to the blade and pull. I pull on the wire and flick my wrist and the blade extends. She's looking at it intently. When I pull on it again the blade retracts I say. I pull the wire again and the blade retracts.

Thalia POV:

So that was how those worked. They intrigued me so I asked when he presented them to me. I thought it would be fair to show him my weapons considering he just showed me his. Alright I say, I'll show my weapons. He stands back 2 steps and looks at me while smiling. I hold my hand out like I'm holding something and a white bow with markings of the moon and the hunt engraved in the wood of the bow appear in my hand as well as a quiver filled with 150 arrows strapped to my back. I look to Marcus and see that he stumbled back and fell on his butt. I laugh at him while he stares in shock. HOW DID YOU DO THAT!? He asks. I look at him and arch my eye brow with a smile on my face. You would be surprised of the things I could do. I say. He gets back up and moves closer to me examining me. Wow, was all he could say. I put my bow away and beckoned him to keep walking with me. Pretty cool isn't it? I ask him. Yeah I mean that solves having to carry it all over the place so the weight doesn't bare on you, it really cool. He said. We stop at a fountain and I say. Well I think your wrist blades are cool too.

Marcus POV:

When we stop I turn and ask Thalia. Why are we stopping at a fountain I thought that you wanted to contact somebody? I do, but this is the only way to do it safely and I'm going to need you to go some where else while I talk. Alright? She says. I stare at her for a while and say. What? Why? She looks at me and says. It's important, just go somewhere else and I'll call you when I'm done, I need to speak to them alone. I stand next to her for a while and say. Alright, fine, just call me when your done. I turn to leave and run up a wall and climb to sit on the roof.

Thalia POV:

When I was sure that Marcus couldn't see me I pulled out a drachma and flip it into the fountain. I wait a moment then say. Get me Artemis. The water changes and revels an image of Artemis sitting in her tent. She sees the message, looks over to me and asks. How is your quest Thalia? Well, Marcus and I know now that Hunter is moving North, I wanted to report in so you could send huntresses up North if you choose. I'll message you again when I have more information. I said. Artemis waits a moment and asks. This Marcus isn't causing any trouble for you, is he? No I reply. Good, tell me if he does. She says. Yes Lady Artemis. I say. The iris message ends and I call Marcus to come down. He quickly runs over to me and says. We have trouble, there are people with batons coming from what look like the same cars I saw at the yacht. They're almost here.


	8. Chapter 8: The Moments

Story #1 Chapter 8: The moments.

Marcus POV:

They're almost here I said. People in cars role up near us and as they pull out they ready batons. In moments they're all around us. There was about 6 cars holding 4 people

in each. That left about 24 people to fight. I look over to Thalia and see that she pulled out that bow she had. I look straight at the man in front of me and flick out my hidden

blades. One of the men walk towards us then stops about 15 yards away from us and says in a cocky attitude. Kids, why do you fight us? You know you can't beat all of us,

it's pointless for you to even try. He looks towards me and says. Boy, you've caused our boss a hell of a lot of trouble if you surrender now we'll promise to kill you slowly and

semi painlessly. I scowled at the man. He then looks to Thalia and says. Now you girl. You are a special one. One of Artemis's girls, your pretty for someone of your caliber.

Maybe if you surrender now I'll personally give you and your body and purpose worth something. After hearing that I stepped up, brought up one hidden blade and said. IF

YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER I'LL PULL YOUR SPINE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH! He stopped smiling and looked angrily at me. BOY your about to learn the hardest form of

respect that the gods have in store for you. Then one of the men ran up to me and tried to throw a punch. I moved my head to the side and his punch flew passed me then I

drove my hidden blade into his chest. I side stepped and let his body fall next to me. I looked over to the man and declared. I'll kill all of you. Next thing I know all hell broke

loose, Thalia shot arrow after arrow and seemed to be holding her own. A couple of times a man would get too close and she would fight them off and beat them. A man runs

to me and swings his baton at me. I block the attack and stab him in the throat, then another man runs at me to try and tackle me but he was slow and I was able to trip him

as he ran by. Two men tried to swing their batons at me but I dodged their attacks and countered the first man by stabbing him in the chest then stabbing the second man 3

times in the throat. I roll to the right towards Thalia where she was fighting off three men.

Thalia POV:

I'm fending off three men with my bow and I see Marcus coming to me. I kick one of the men in the knees and dodged another attack. Marcus comes and stabs one of the

men with his hidden blades while side kicking the other man in the head. This gave me enough room to draw an arrow and shoot the last man in the head with the arrow

sticking straight out. There was one last man standing, the man who first started talking when the cars arrived. He was on the ground holding his side from a cut Marcus may

have given him. The man starts trying to crawl away but Marcus slams his foot on the mans knee and breaks his leg. He screams in pain and Marcus leans down toward the

man so that they were face to face. Where is Hunter? Marcus says. The man is breathing heavily and took a few moments before replying. I can't tell you, he'll kill me, you

don't know what your dealing with boy. You have got no fucking idea. He says. The man notices something on Marcus and starts to laugh. You won't get anything out of

Hunter assassin, he's like nothing you've ever seen before. I look over to Marcus and ask. Why did he call you an assassin? Marcus looks to me with a sympathetic look like

I'll tell you later kind of look. The man then says. You people, assassins and Templars, fighting like children for a cause that is long sense over do for an ending and you,

huntresses of the goddess Artemis, why would you be conspiring with these ancient fools...He was cut off mid sentence when Marcus drove his hidden blade into him. Marcus

and I stand up and I look at him and asked with a little bit of anger . Why did he call you and assassin? He looks to me and asks with a little bit of anger in his voice. Well

what did he mean by huntress of the goddess Artemis huh? I glare at him while thinking if I should tell him anything. Then when I was about to say something he says. Look

we obviously haven't told each other everything as far as who we are and how we are involved in this whole...he pondered for words. ordeal. So lets just find somewhere to

spend the night before accusing anyone of anything. OK? I make eye contact with him for a moment and say. Alright.

Marcus POV:

Alright she says. Ok now then there should be a hotel close near here, perhaps we can get a room there. I said. With what money she asks me. I look to her with a grin on

my face and say casually. I have friends in high places. My grin instantly goes away when she says. I bet, these same friends that you've been keeping from telling me this

whole time, lead the way. I hold a gaze at her for a moment then start jogging towards the hotel a few blocks north. We get to the hotel and walk to the man at the front

desk. He was tall (about 6ft 8in) and scrawny with dirty blonde hair that was slicked back, he didn't seem like the kind of guy that could ever be affiliated with a group of

assassins fighting and ancient war with the knights Templar. he sees me and says how may I help you sir? I call him forward so that I'm whispering in his ear and say.

Nothing is true, everything is permitted. He nods at me and says. Will room number 69 on the third floor suffice for you sir? Yes it will thank you I say. The man hands me

the key and Thalia and I walk to the elevator. Strangely enough I expected her to ask something, I wasn't sure what she would ask but I was sure that she would ask

something. She looked intently forward. Are you alright I asked She just looks to me and says. I'm curious on who exactly you are Marcus, and I'm tired we've had a bit of a

long day. I look to her and say. Yeah I guess we can both agree on that.

Thalia POV:

We get inside the elevator and wait. When we get out of the elevator Marcus tells me to make a right and follow him. We stop at a room that says room 69. Marcus stops

before opening the door and says. Look I know you have mixed feelings about trusting me but listen, I hope that after tonight after I explain, I hope we can trust each other

even more than before. I looked him in the eyes for a few moments. I didn't expect him to say anything like that. Marcus unlocks the door and we walk in the room. It was a

nice place. There were two beds which was great considering on how I didn't plan on sleeping in the same bed with Marcus. There was a T-V and an internet box. I look to

the left and a whole other room goes into a large kitchen with a table. To the right another door lead to what Marcus said is a bathroom with a working shower. I sit and

laydown on one of the beds. Marcus sits on the other. He pulls down his hood and I could properly see his features. He was Hispanic by the looks of it. He had a beard and

mustache growing in with a scar above his right eye and a scar cutting down on the right side of his lip. His hair was a very dark brown almost black color. His skin was a

dark tan and his eyes were hazel. Overall he was a handsome guy. He notices me looking at him and I look away.

Marcus POV:

I pull down my hood and think for a minute. I look up and notice that Thalia was looking at me. I didn't think anything of it and decided to let it go. I look at Thalia and for

the first time come to notice how beautiful she looks. Her hair went down to the upper part of her back and was black in color. She wore a leather jacket with navy blue jeans

and black boots. Her eyes were blue. She didn't where make up but I didn't think that she needed it. I look away at the floor for the moment and ask. Are you hungry. She

looks at the kitchen and gets up then says. Yeah, what do we have. I get up and walk over to the fridge and open it up she walks over next to me and looks in. She sees

pizza and asks if I was in the mood for that. Sure I said. For the next half hour were at the table eating pepperoni pizza. The silence was uncomfortable. She must have been

thinking the same thing because then she asks. So who exactly are you? I look to her and say. I'm not sure that you would believe me if I told you. She gives me a kind of

try me kind of look. A moment passes then I say. I'm assassin, the Assassins are a secret organization that safe guards humanity's free will we have been at war with

another organization called the knights Templar who want to rule the world with and iron fist and control every person that can hold a free will. The Assassins and the

Templars have been at war with each other for thousands of years. With the way things have been it seems that we'll still be fighting for another thousand years. But that's

not the least of it. We've also fought over tools that the ones who came before left behind before their kind died long ago in the beginning of the age of men called the pieces

of Eden.

Thalia POV:

The Assassins and Knights Templar. It was hard to believe but I kept myself from saying anything. He was opening up to me, the least I could do let him speak. He looks to

me and asks. So who are you actually? I pause then say. You know about those gods from Greek mythology and Roman mythology like Zeus and Poseidon. Or Artemis

Marcus chimes in? Yeah I said. Those gods are real. They have children with mortals called demigods who are half mortal half god. Artemis is a virgin goddess so she has no

children but she has the hunt who hunt and kill monsters that form from tartarus. I thought he was going to call me crazy but instead he moves closer to me and asks

seriously. Is one of the god's name Minerva? I looked to him and said. Yeah she's the Roman side of Athena. Why. He sits back in his chair and says. She has contacted the

Assassins before. A long time ago. What, how, with who? I asked. There was a master assassin named Ezio Auditore Da Firenze who in Rome found a place under the Costello

where he wrote of a woman that went by the name Minerva. She told of an epic tragedy that would behold the earth but saved us when a man by the name of Desmond Miles

sacrificed himself to another named Juno who stopped the disaster. I looked to Marcus. I didn't know that the gods did that. There was a silence but Marcus broke it by

asking. So you said something about demigods who were half mortal and half god, are you a demigod? I pause a moment before saying. Yes, I'm the daughter of Zeus. He

looked surprised and interested which perked me up a bit. How long have you been an assassin I ask. He says. I've always been in the brotherhood because I was born into

it. So you've never known anything else. I asked. He looked away for a moment before answering. No I haven't. It was late by this point and we decided that it would be best

to go to sleep now. I took a shower and changed into better clothes and after words Marcus did the same. Then he locked the apartment up and crawled into his bed. Before

he turned out the lights I said. Hey Marcus, I'm glad we got to know each other better. I think we can really work better now for it. He says. Yeah, me too. before shutting

the lights off.


End file.
